Ps : I Leave You
by GiselleLevy
Summary: Drago est lourd. Drago est niais. Drago est dégoulinant d'amour. Bref, Drago n'est vraiment pas pratique. C'est pourquoi Hermione décide de s'en débarrasser. ..


**Bonsoir ( et rebonsoir pour ceux qui me suivent sur Cobra )**

**J'ai finalement décidé de vous poster ce petit Défi ! **

**Vraiment écrit pour le fun mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**********Défi de la Grande Amy W Key**

**Modalités dudit défi :** Moins de 5 pages : la lettre de rupture d'Hermione à Drago. Ou de Drago à Hermione je suis pas difficile. Consignes : pas de tragédie, de « je te quitte pour te protéger ». Je veux du « je te quittes parce-que t'es qu'un con et que je te hais ». Et comme je suis une salope, en plus de te faire écrire un non dramione, je te rajoutes des mots à la con : Citrouille, Profane et Minotaure !

**Rated : **T, je crois être une auteur bien trop vulgaire pour me considérer en K.

**Résumé: **Drago est lourd. Drago est niais. Drago est dégoulinant d'amour. Bref, Drago n'est vraiment pas pratique. C'est pourquoi Hermione décide de s'en débarrasser. .

* * *

**PS : I LEAVE YOU**

L'ancestrale porte de bois de la volière claqua brutalement. Une jeune sorcière à l'air particulièrement revêche apparut alors. Tout, absolument tout, depuis la moue boudeuse que dessinaient ses lèvres, jusqu'à ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs, signifiait clairement qu'Hermione Granger était plongée au cœur d'une de ses si célèbres crises de nerfs.

D'un geste rageur, elle dégagea les quelques cheveux agglutinés dans le creux de sa nuque. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec une lourde chaine en or. Elle soupira bruyamment. Non, c'était décidé. Elle ne pouvait décemment plus supporter cette situation comique. Elle n'était pourtant pas de celles qui se laissent abattre au moindre coup du sort.

Mais cette fois, cette fois cela devenait carrément inacceptable. Insupportable. Elle devait agir, coute que coute. Profane qu'elle était dans ce genre de relation, elle avait attendu longtemps, bien trop longtemps avant d'agir. Embourbée jusqu'au cou, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de faire dans la délicatesse. Finit les mots doux. Terminé les caresses. Envolés les sourires. Seule la manière forte pourrait lui être salutaire.

A présent qu'elle se trouvait dans la volière, il lui paraissait inenvisageable de reculer. Elle devait agir. Pour son propre bien. Pour sa propre intégrité. Cette mascarade avait assez duré. Elle tira une lettre de sous sa robe. Cornée légèrement sur le coin droit. Qu'importe. Pourtant, elle ne put résister, elle devait la lire à nouveau. Une dernière fois. Elle dégagea la missive de l'enveloppe, l'ouvrit.

L'encre avait séché, s'était quelque peu diluée. Logique si l'on considérait que la version originale lui avait été envoyée plus d'une semaine auparavant. De rageuses annotations couleur carmin maculaient la noirceur feinte de l'écriture stylisée de Drago Malefoy. C'était l'unique façon de faire. Lui renvoyer son amour dégoulinant de mièvrerie à coups de plume. Oui, l'unique solution.

_De Sir Drago Lucius Malefoy_

_A Mlle Hermione Jane Granger_

_Le 22 Décembre 1997_

_Manoir Malefoy, Comté du Wiltshire _

**Sir Drago Lucius Malefoy ?! Sortez l'argenterie ! Et que ça brille ! Mais tu t'es prit pour quoi mon pauvre ? Un aristo coincé ?**

_Mon amour,_

**Entrée en matière plus mièvre me paraissait difficilement envisageable, cher ami.**

_Les mots me viennent d'eux-mêmes…_

**Encore heureux qu'on ne te les ai pas soufflé vu le niveau…**

… _alors que ton absence se faire cruellement ressentir, chaque jour avec plus de violence que la veille…_

**Déconne pas Dray, ça fait à peine une semaine que tu m'as pas vu. Ou alors tu te fais juste prodigieusement chié dans ton château de péquenots au point de ne même plus différencier les jours.**

_Ne pas te toucher, ne pas me réveiller à tes cotés, demeurer loin de toi se révèle être bien au-delà du supportable…_

**J'en déduis que nos définitions du mot « insupportable » doivent grandement différer. Ou alors tu n'as jamais tenté de passer plus de cinq minutes dans la même pièce que ta mère.**

_Ma peine n'aura de cesse qu'à mon retour à Poudlard, à tes côtés…_

**Cette partie de ton plan me parait vaguement compromise à vrai dire…**

_Tout en toi me manque : ton visage, ton corps, ta voix, ton charisme, ta conversation, ton intelligence…_

**Mon intelligence ?! Comment mon intelligence pourrait te manquer ? C'est mes prises de notes qui te manquent oui ! Ne rêve pas Malefoy, c'est finit maintenant, tu vas pouvoir me supplier, tu rédigeras tes devoirs comme le grand garçon que tu n'es pas. Oui, même celui sur **_**Caractéristiques Physiologiques et Psychologiques des Minotaures du Mexiques **_**!**

_Mais les lettres d'amour ne sont pas vraiment mon fort_

**Non ! Jure ! J'aurais jamais remarqué.**

_Je me limiterais donc à t'avouer que je passe avec toi, les plus beaux instants de ma vie.._

**Et bien, ca a pas dû être glorieux jusque là alors…**

_Nos journées passées ensemble, les week-ends en amoureux à Pré-Au-Lard, cette première nuit à tes côtés à Halloween…._

**Aaaaah ! Et bien parlons-en justement de cette nuit ! Car je pense sincèrement que ça vaut vraiment, mais alors vraiment la peine de s'y appesantir, ne serait-ce que quelques instants ! On m'a menti ! J'ai été trahi ! J'ai parié sur le mauvais lot ! Je veux qu'on me lise mes droits ! Satisfait ou Remboursé : et bien j'exige qu'on me rembourse ! « Malefoy, dieu du sexe », « Drago, le meilleur amant de tout Poudlard » ! Foutaises ! Calomnies ! On s'est foutu de moi ! Cette nuit d'Halloween, non mais quel désastre ! J'aurais pu me faire sauter par une citrouille, je n'aurais sûrement pas vu la différence ! « Roi des mauvais coups » plutôt… J'ai bel et bien été honteusement escroqué par toute la gente féminine du château.**

_Rappelles-toi Hermione ! Londres !_

**Il a flotté tout le week-end**

_Paris !_

**Tu as été intenable à te croire dans un Woody Allen**

_Ah et bien sûr Venise !_

**J'ai réussi à te tromper incognito. Deux fois. Je crois que c'était décidément notre meilleur voyage. Pour une fois qu'on tombe d'accord sur quelque chose**

_Tant de bons souvenirs ensemble… J'en ai le tournis !_

**Non c'est juste ta niaiserie qui t'étouffe : respire doucement ca va passer.**

_Tout ça pour te dire que je t'aime ma Her-mignonne_

**Pause on arrête tout cinq minutes : Ce surnom est carrément affreux ! Arrêtez avec ça ! Qui est l'ignoble traitre qui a eu l'indécence de pondre une horreur pareille ?**

_Je t'aime de toute mon âme ! De tout mon corps !_

**De tout ton corps ? C'est en effet ce que j'ai cru remarqué. Je m'en serais d'ailleurs honnêtement passé… ( Ca y'est tu m'as collé la nausée ).**

_De tout mon cœur ! De toutes mes forces !_

**Et bien ça risque pas d'être folklorique alors..**

_Tu me manques tellement. Je compte chaque jour qui me séparent de ta présence._

**Cette phrase est prodigieusement immonde. T'aurais franchement pu faire un effort de grammaire Malefoy.**

_Je t'aime._

**Encore ?!**

_Dray._

**Est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup de signer ?**

**PS**** : Ca me semble plutôt clair mais bon, je vais quand même prendre le temps de réaffirmer ma pensée, histoire qu'on soit bien sur la même longueur d'ondes. Je te quittes. Je ne veux plus que tu me regardes, que tu me parles, que tu me touches. Savoir que tu nous considères sur un même pied d'égalité m'est carrément intolérable. **

**Et je te rends également ton ignoble camelote ! Deux tonnes d'or massif autour du cou : très peu pour moi. **

**Oublies-moi. Tu ne me manqueras pas.**

**Adieu.**

**Granger.**

Elle accrocha la missive à une des chouettes présentes, retira la chaîne qu'elle portait autour du cou pour la passer autour de la patte de l'oiseau. Quelques secondes plus tard, il volait vers l'horizon. Une bonne chose de faite. Elle était libre. Enfin.

* * *

J'attends vos réactions =D


End file.
